Balance of Terror
Streszczenie thumb|Gdy torpeda plazmowa ma uderzyć w Enterprise, kapitan James Kirk przytula Yeoman Janice Rand Prolog Mimo alarmujących wieści, że ziemskie posterunki nr 2 i 3 znikły, kapitan Kirk is przygotowuje się do udzielenia ślubu dwojgu członkom swej załogi, Angeli Martine and Roberta Tomlinson. Wszyscy się uśmiechają, gdy nagle ceremonię przerywa brzęczyk. Posterunek 4 został zaatakowany. Ceremonia zostaje przerwana i wszyscy spieszą na stanowiska. Akt I ''Enterprise'' prowadzi śledztwo w pobliżuRomulańskiej Strefy Neutralnej,Nieznany agresor metodycznie niszczy wszystkie ziemskie posterunki na granicy Strefy NeutralnejSpock wyjaśnia, że strefę neutralną utworzono po tym, jak zakończyła się Wjna Ziemsko-Romulańska, która miała miejsce wiek temu. Od tego czasu obie rasy nie miały ze sobą kontaktu. A ponieważ wiek wcześmniej nie było jeszcze dwustronnych komunikatorów, nikt nie wie, jak Romulanie wyglądają. Kirk informuje załogę, że mogą się jedynie bronić, gdyż kazdy akt agresji może być powodem kolejnej wojny. Porucznik Stiles chce jednak uprzedzić atak romulańskiego statku, choć po stu latach nikt już nie wie, jak romulański statek wygląda. Stiles dzieli się swą wiedzą (i uprzedzeniami) o Romulanach, mówiąc, że wielu członków jego rodziny zginęło podczas tamtej wojny. "ICH wojny," mówi Kirk. "Nie pańskiej." Posterunki 2 i 3 rzeczywiście są zniszczone, a Enterprise nawiązuje kontakt z posterunkiem nr 4. Ostatni pozostały przy zyciu członek obsady posterunku opisuje potężne uderzenie energii, przed którym nie mogli się obronić. Melduje, że statek nawraca - i ekran gaśnie. Spock próbuje namierzyć obcy statek, lecz nie może ustalić jego położenia. Stawia teorię, ze Romulanie mają jakiś rodzaj kamuflażu, pozwalający im stać się niewidzialnymi. Gdy statek się porusza, Kirk zauważa, że najwyraźniej nie wykrył on jeszcze obecności Enterprise. Spock twierdzi również, że statek leci w stronę Strefy Neutralnej - do domu. Wbrew obiekcjom Stilesa Kirk nakazuje kurs równoległy, zamiast bojowego. Ma nadzieję, że podążający tym samym kursem I dublujacy manewry nieznanego statku Enterprise zostanie wzięty przez jego załogę za "echo". Stiles szokuje wszystkich nagłym stwierdzeniem, że być może na pokładzie Enterprise znajduje się romulański szpieg. Kirk daje rozkaz ogłoszenia gotowości bojowej.. Uhura chwyta sygnał komunkacji. Spock może teraz złapać obraz a załoga - po raz pierwszy zobaczyć Romulan. Stiles zauważa, ze Romulanie wyglądają podobnie jak Spock. Akt II Trudności z interpretacja romulańskich sygnałów skłaniają Stilesa do wyrażenia teorii, że być może Spock nie miałby z nimi trudności. Kirk mówi, że ma nadzieję, iż jest to jedynie podziw dla zdolności Spocka i nakazuje "Wszelką bigoterię proszę zostawiać w kwaterze. Na mostku nie ma miejsca dla takich rzeczy." Tymczasem na mostku romulańskiego statku romulański dowódca orientuje się, ze Enterprise podąża ich śladem. Komandor konsultuje się z kimś, określanym jako Centurion, podobnie jak Kirk mając wątpliwości co do etycznej strony ich misji; obaj wiedzą, że okazując przeciwnikowi słabość ryzykują wojnę. Kirk orzerywa naradę a Scotty i Spock pokazują, jakiemu zniszczeniu uległy tarcze ochronne posterunku w zderzeniu z bronią napastników. Scotty twierdzi ponadto, że statek Romulan nie ma napędu warp. Stiles deklaruje, że Enterprise powinien zaatakować. Skoro statek romulański jest po federacyjnej stronie strefy neutralnej, nie ma wątpliwości, że Romulanie złamali traktat. Stiles uważa, że wojna i tak została już wypowiedziana i należy zaatakować całą siłą. Stiles oskarża też otwarcie Spocka o to, ze jest ekspertem w sprawach romulańskiej strategii I celowo ukrywa fakty przed resztą załogi. Niespodziewanie Spock zgadza się ze Stilesem, że jeśli Romulanie są skuzynowani z Wolkanami, a nie kroczą drogą logiki, tylko nieokiełznanych emocji, nie ma na co czekać. Mogą być bardziej niebezpieczni, niż Kirk jest w stanie sobie wyobrazić, i atak jest logiczną alternatywą. Po chwili Kirk daje rozkaz ataku. Akt III Podążając za romulańskim statkiem Enterprise wchodzi w ogon komety. Kirk nakazuje skok naprzód I odcięcie statku od granicy strefy neutralnej. Romulański dowódca nakazuje swej załodze identyczne manewry. Oba statki tracą się wzajemnie z radarów i obaj dowódcy snują refleksje nad inteligencja przeciwnika. Salwa z fazerów uszkadza romulański statek. Centurion ratuje komandora przed zawalającą sie grodzią, ale sam zostaje śmiertelnie ranny. Gdy fazery Enterprise milkną, Romulanie otwierają ogień. Kirk nakazuje wycofanie Enterprise poza zasięg ataku i orientuje się, ze broń przeciwnika, choć potężna, pochłania mnóstwo energii, którą potem trzeba zregenerować. Zdeterminowany, by nie dopuścić do ucieczki romulańskiego statku, Kirk nakazuje powtórną salwę. Nie mogąc mimo to powstrzymac statku, nakazuje wejście za nim w strefę neutralną. Mimo żalu po śmierci przyjaciela, romulański dowódca podejmuje decyzję o odrzuceniu wszystkich odpadków łącznie z ciałem Centuriona, celem zmylenia sensorów przeciwnika. Manewr udaje się i Enterprise gubi ślad statku. Akt IV Oba statki poszukują się wcajemnie w strefie neutralnej. Podczas dokonywania napraw Spock niechcący aktywuje panel. Romulanie namierzają Enterprise, i ruszają niezwłocznie do ataku. Kirk nakazuje otwarcie ognia. Wściekły dowódca Romulan nakazuje wyrzucenie reszty śmieci z dorzuconą do nich głowicą nuklearną. Spock wykrywa "nieznany metalowy obiekt" I Enterprise strzela do niego (prawdopodobnie myśląc, że jest to zwykły detonator). Potężna eksplozja uszkadza Enterprise, ale romulański komandor, mimo sposobności do ataku, decyduje się zawrócić do domu. Scotty raportuje, że fazery są już gotowe, z tym, ze na stanowisku operacyjnym jest jedynie niedoszły małżonek z ceremonii ślubnej. Stiles mówi o swym doświadczeniu artyleryjskim I Kirk wysyła go do pomocy. Spodziewając się kolejnego ataku Romulan, Enterprise udaje 'martwego'. Choć statek Romulan jest poważnie uszkodzony, jeden z podwładnych przypomina komandorowi, że jego obowiązkiem jest zmiażdżyć wroga. W rezultacie komandor daje rozkaz ataku. Tymczasem Spock sprawdza, jak radzi sobie zespół fazerów, a Stiles informuje go zimno, że "poradzimy sobie bez ciebie, Wolkaninie." Jednak gdy Spock wychodzi, pęka zbiornik z paliwem Gdy romulański statek atakuje, Kirk wydaje rozkaz otwarcia ognia. Tomlinson i Stiles są jednak zatruci oparami paliwa i nie odpowiadają. Pojmując niebezpieczeństwo Spock biegnie do sekcji i otwiera ogień, ciężko uszkadzając romulański flagowiec. Kontakt wizualny z przeciwnikiem zostaje wznowiony i Kirk widzi ciężko rannego komandora, stojącego na zniszczonym mostku. Romulanin podnosi głowę I patrzy mu prosto w twarz. Despite Kirk ofiaruje sie zabrać na pokład rozbitków, ale komandor informuje go, że Romulanie nie uznają takich rzeczy. Potem dodaje "Żałuję, ze spotkaliśmy się w takich okolicznościach. Jesteśmy do siebie podobni. W innej sytuacji moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi." I, dopełniając ostatni swój obowiązek, doprowadza do autodestrukcji statku Kirk idzie do ambulatorium I przekonuje się, ze Spock nie tylko oddał ostateczną salwę z fazerów, ale uratował też Stilesa. Stiles jest wdzięczny, ale I zdziwiony postawą Spocka. Niestety, Spock nie był w stanie uratować Roberta Tomlinsona. Kirk musi teraz pociaszać jego narzeczoną, stojącą samotnie w pokładowej kaplicy. Wpisy w dzienniku *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1709.2. Patrolując wzdłuż posterunków na granicy neutral zone między planetami Romulus i Remus a resztą galaktyki odebraliśmy wezwanie pomocy z posterynku nr 4.. USS Enterprise rusza na pomoc.'' *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1709.6. Jesteśmy w pobliżu strefy neutralnej. Straciliśmy kontakt z intruzemr. Nasze instrumenty niczego nie wykrywaja, jesteśmy jednak pewni, że romulański statek jest w pobliżu i czeka, z zamkniętymi wszystkimi systemami. Enterprise również gra w tę grę, czekając na jakikolwiek kontakt.'' *''Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. Stoimy bez ruchu od 9 godzin 47 minut.'' Pamiętne cytaty "Od czasów pierwszych drewnianych statków, wszyscy kapitanowie mieli pewien szczególny przywilej: łączenia dwojga ludzi węzłem małżeńskim. I dlatego dziś wszyscy celebrujemy połączenie dwojga zakochanych: pani, Angelo Martine, i pana, Robercie Tomlinson, w obecności waszych kolegów oraz w zgodzie z naszymi prawami i wierzeniami, możecie więc przysiąc sobie–" (syrena) "Alarm! Alarm! Alarm dla wszystkich pokładów! Alarm! Alarm! Kapitan proszony na mostek!" : - Kirk i'Sulu' "...Jak możecie sie nauczyć z waszej historii, ta wojna była prowadzona, według obecnych standardów, przy użyciu prymitywnej broni atomowej i prymitywnych statków kosmicznych co wykluczało branie jeńców. Nie było również dwustronnej komunikacji wizualnej; ani ludzie, ani Romulanie, ani ich sojusznicy nie widzieli się nawzajem. Ziemianie wierzyli, że Romulanie są wojowniczy, okrutni, zdradzieccy... a tylko Romulanie wiedzą, co oni myśleli o Ziemianach. Traktat, wynegocjowany przez radio podprzestrzenne, ustanowił Strefę Neutralną, której naruszenie przez kt órąkolwiek ze stron miało być aktem wojny. Traktat został nienaruszony aż do teraz... Kapitanie?" "Czego nie wiecie, a co musi zostac teraz powiedziane, to to, że moje rozkazy są precyzyjne I nie pozostawiające możliwości manewru. Żadna akcja ze strony Romulan nie może być powodem naruszenia Strefy Neutralnej. Możemy się bronić, ale nic ponadto, w celu zaś zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa w galaktyce musimy pamiętać, że nasze posterunki - I nasz statek - mają mniejsze znaczenie." : - Spock i Kirk thumb|Stiles, Kirk, i Scott "Jak wygląda statek Romulański po tych wszystkich latach? Wątpię, czy połączą się przez radio i zidentyfikują." "Wie pan, sir, oni malują swe statki jak drapieżne ptaki." "Nie wiedziałem, że historia jest pańską specjalnością, Mr. Stiles." "Historia rodzinna. Był kiedyś kapitan Stiles w służbie kosmicznej; dwóch komandorów,kilku młodszych oficerów – wszyscy oni zginęli w tej wojnie, sir." "''Ich wojnie, Mr. Stiles . . . nie pańskiej. Proszę o tym nie zapominać." : - Kirk i Stiles "Szczęśliwego wesela – prawie." "Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo. . . . Wyjdę za ciebie, mój panie; nie przeszkodzi mi walka ani salwa z fazerów." "Cóż, jak na razie– tymczasowo – ciągle jestem twym dowódcą. Do roboty!" : - Robert Tomlinson i Angela Martine "Zgadzam się - atakujmy." "Sugeruje pan walkę po to, by zapobiec walce?" "Na czym się opieramy? Wspomnieniach wojny sprzed stu lat? Teoriach o rasie, której nigdy nie spotkaliśmy twarzą w twarz?" ""Wiemy" jak oni wyglądają." "Tak, wiemy, Mr. Stiles. I jeśli Romulanie sa spokrewnieni z Wolkanami – a myślę, że to możliwe – atak jest koniecznością." "Wojna nigdy nie jest koniecznością." "Dla nich jest, Doktorza. Wolkanie, podobnie jak Ziemianie, mieli swoją epokę agresji i kolonizacji – dziką, nawet według ziemskich standardów. A jeśli Romulanie zachowali tamtą wojenną filozofię, to słabość jest czymś, czego nie wolno nam okazać." : - Spock, Kirk, McCoy, i Stiles thumb|McCoy doradza Kirkowi "Chciałbym móc popłynąć w daleką podróż; nie za wiele tenisa, bez szalonych dansingów – i żadnej odpowiedzialności. Dlaczego ja? Gdy rozglądam się po mostku, widze ludzi czekających na mój następny ruch. Bones - a jeśli się pomylę?" ''(rising) "Kapitanie..." "Nie, tak naprawdę nie oczekuje odpowiedzi." "Ale dam jedną; coś, co powiedziałbym do... ''klienta, Jim. W tej galaktyce, według pobieżnych rachunków, są trzy miliony planet podobnych do Ziemi. A w całym wszechświecie trzy miliony galaktyk takich jak nasza. A w tym wszystkim – może jest ich nawet więcej – tylko jeden egzemplarz każdego z nas. . . . Prosze nie niszczyć tego, który nazywa się 'Kirk'." : - '''Kirk' i McCoy "Jesteśmy gotowi przenieść rozbitków na pokład naszego statku. Przygotujcie się do opuszczenia waszego" "Nie – nie, my tak nie postępujemy. Żałuję, że spotkaliśmy się w takich okolicznościach. Pan I ja jesteśmy do siebie podobni. W innej rzeczywistości zostalibyśmy pewnie przyjaciółmi." "Jaki może być cel w umieraniu?" "Jesteśmy wierni swym obowiązkom, kapitanie. Poświęciłem im swoje życie. Już tylko... jeden mi został... do spełnienia." : - Kirk i Romulański komandor thumb|Na pokładzie romulańskiego flagowca "Mój komandor posłał po Deciusa." "Wiadomość została przejęta– złamałeś zasadę ziszy!" "Wiadomość zakodowano, komandorze. . . by poinformować Pretora o naszej chwalebnej misji–" "Wasza nieostrożność mogła zniszczyć tą chwalebną misję!' Obniżam panu rangę o dwa stopnie. Wracać na posterunek." "Ostrożnie, Komandorze; on ma przyjaciół. A przyjaciele tacy jak jego mają włądzę . . . a władza jest niebezpieczna." "Niebezpieczeństwo i ja to starzy znajomi." "Widzieliśmy razem ze sto kompanii, a ja wciąż pana nie rozumiem." "Myślę, że pan rozumie. Nie musze mówić, co się stanie, jeśli wrócimy z dowodem na słabość Ziemian - a będziemy mieli ten dowód. Ziemski dowódca podąża za nami, musi to robić. A gdy zaatakuje, zniszczymy go. Nasz dar dla ojczyzny - nowa wojna.." "Jeśli jesteśmy silniejsi, czyż samo to nie jest powodem do wojny?" "Zawsze musi tak być? Ilu przyjaciół w ten sposób stracimy?" "To nasz obowiązek, komandorze." "Ba– powinność, obowiązek, śmierć I więcej śmierci; wkrótce nawet Pretor będzie miał tego dość. Centurionie, chyba chciałbym, zeby zniszczono nas, nim wrócimy. (kaszle) Proszę się nie martwić; tak jak pan, jestem zbyt dobrze wytresowany, by na to pozwolić." : - Romulan Commander (do Deciusa) i Centurion "Muszę rozmawiać z cenurionem!" "Nie ma potrzeby; centurion nie żyje." "Czemu nie strzelamy, komandorze?" "Nie. . . . Dowódca tamtego statku jest sprytny, chce nas nakłonić do marnowania energii. Gdybyśmy tylko mieli jej wystarczająco dużo. . . . Już czas – wszystkie pozostałości do wyrzutni! ''(do Deciusa) Ciało centuriona też. (na boku) Wybacz mi, stary przyjacielu. Musze użyć całego mego doświadczenia, by wrócić do domu''" : - Decius i Romulański kommandor (cichym głosem) "Dajcie to Spockowi..." "Nie zrozumiałem, Mr. Stiles." "To nic, sir." "Powtórzcie to." "Sugerowałem, że pan Spock może być zdolny do zdekodowania transmisji." "Rozumiem, że to uznanie dla zdolności pana Spocka." "Nie jestem pewny, sir." "Cóż, jednego powinien pan być pewny: proszę zostawiać wszelką bigoterię w kwaterze. Bie ma dla niej miejsca na mostku. Czy wyrażam się jasno?" "Tak, sir." : - Kirk ao Stilesa thumb|Martine w pokładowej kaplicy "To nigdy nie ma sensu. Czasem jednak ma powód." : - Kirk do Angeli Martine (wybuch) "Jak, komandorze? ''Jak?" "''To czarownik - czyta mi w myślach.(wybuch)'' ... Straciliśmy prawie całe paliwo, a on pozostaje za zasięgiem!"'' "Więc zostaliśmy pobici! Czy to moze być prawda? Najlepszy flagowiec Pretora – pokonany!" "Być może . . . możemy jeszcze ocalić dumę Pretora. ''(do załogi) Więcej odpadków do wyrzutni! Decius --czy mamy jakąś staromodną głowicę nuklearną na pokładzie?" "''Tak, komandorze, ale tylko do samozniszczenia!" "Umieścić jedną w wyrzutni -- I podejść jak najbliżej!" :- Decius i Romulan Commander "Skanery wychwytują odpadki." "Analiza, szybko." "Ten sam rodzaj co poprzednio, sir . . . z wyjątkiem – ''jednego metalowego obiektu!" "Sternik, cała wstecz! Fazery, ognia! Osłony!" : - Spock i Kirk "Uratowałem wyszkolonego nawigatora, dzięki czemu będzie mógl wrócić do pełnienia obowiązków. Nie jestem zdolny do uczuć, które mi pan przypisuje." : - Spock, odpowiadając na wyrazy wdzięczności Stilesa. Zza kulis * Ten odcinek przedstawia Romulańskie Imperium Gwiezdne w Star Trek. Pisarz Paul Schneider jest tym, który stworzył Romulan. Jak sam powiedział, chciał stworzyć przeciwnika godnego Kirka, kogoś o zabarwieniu "kosmicznego Imperium Rzymskiego". Z powodu ograniczonego budżetu charakteryzacja Romulan nie była zbyt dokładna, Klingoni "byli tańsi".. *Fabuła odcinka bazuje na filmie z 1957 roku , ''Enterprise'' zastąpił amerykański niszczyciel a Bird-of-Prey z urządzeniem maskującym - wrogą łódź podwodną. * Zgodnie z tym, co mówi Harlan Ellison, gdy Paul Schneider powiedział mu, że zaadaptował "The Enemy Below" dla telewizji, Harlan przestał z nim rozmawiać. * Tylko w tym odcinku pokazano łańcuch dowodzenia podczas strzelaniny (Kirk daje rozkaz Stilesowi a ten do stacji fazerów). Zakończenie daje również szansę, by Spock uratował sytuację I oczyścił się z podejrzeń w oczach Stilesa.W adaptacji Jamesa Blisha, wcześniejszej wersji scenariusza, Stiles ginie. Nic dziwnego, że zaakceptowano zmiany: historia bazuje na dramatycznym napięciu między Stilesem a Spockiem. * W adaptacji Blisja Tomelison I Angela biorą później ślub, podczas drugiej ceremonii. * Ten odcinek dużo mówi o stosunku Roddenberry'ego do uprzedzeń. Później jeszcze opowiadał o uprzedzeniach załogi wobec Klingonów . W tym odcinku Stiles nie kryje swej nienawiści do Romulan i niesmaku spowodowanego faktem, ze Spock jest do nich fizycznie podobny. Kirk, oczywiście, zmusza go do zmiany stanowiska. *Możemy przypuszczać, że Angela Martine jest katoliczka,gdy z widzimy j ą klęczącą w pokładowej kaplicy po przerwanej ceremonii. Dziś nie jest to kontrowersyjne, ale w 1960r trzeba było śmiałości, by to pokazać, gdyż w USA było dużo uprzedzeń w stosunku do katolików Należy jednak dodać, że klękanie w kaplicy nie jest jedynie katolickim obyczajem. * Romulańskie hełmy zostały wpisane w scenariusz po to, by uniknąć kosztowniejszej niż one charakteryzacji uszu na spiczaste. * W powieści Williama Shatnera The Return, gdy Kirk zostaje wskrzeszony przezBorg/Romulan sojusz by zabić kapitana Jean-Luc Picard, sojusz romulański jest zaaranżowany przez wnuczkę romulańskiego komandora z tego odcinka. Oskarża ona Gwiezdną Flotę o brutalne morderstwo I szuka zemsty za śmierć dziadka. * To jeden z ulubionych odcinków Ronalda D. Moore. Gene Roddenberry twierdził też, ze jest on w dziesiątce najlepszych odcinków. * Dwaj aktorzy, którzy grali w tym odcinku Romulan, później wystąpilii jako Wolkanie, Mark Lenard jako(Sarek) a Lawrence Montaigne jako (Stonn). Image:Romulan bird-of-prey, TOS-aft.jpg|Oryginalnie zdjęcie romulańskiego statku Image:Romulan bird-of-prey, CG TOS-aft.jpg|...i wersja remasterowana Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Również występują * Mark Lenard jako Romulanski komandor Przy udziale * Paul Comi jako Stiles * Lawrence Montaigne jako Decius Udział biorą thumb|Ekipa działu fazerów: [[Fields, Brenner, Martine i Tomlinson.]] * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy * Grace Lee Whitney jako Yeoman Rand * George Takei jako Sulu * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Stephen Mines jako Tomlinson * Barbara Baldavin jako Angela * Garry Walberg jako Hansen oraz * John Warburton jako Centurion Niewymienieni * John Arndt jako Fields * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Robert Chadwick jako Romulański Technik * Frank da Vinci jako command division wedding attendee * Walt Davis jako Romulanski załogant 1 * Vince Deadrick jako Romulanski załogant 2 * Sean Morgan jako Brenner * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Ron Veto jako Harrison * Nieznani wykonawcy jako: ** Bobby ** Lewis de:Spock unter Verdacht en:Balance of Terror (episode) es:Balance of Terror fr:Balance of Terror (épisode) it:La navicella invisibile (episodio) ja:宇宙基地SOS（エピソード） nl:Balance of Terror sv:Balance of Terror Kategoria:Odcinki TOS